


Coulomb's Law

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humour, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and blow jobs, cuteness, sex also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulomb's Law:a statement in physics: the force of attraction or repulsion acting along a straight line between two electric charges is directly proportional to the product of the charges and inversely to the square of the distance between them. </p><p>AKA </p><p>It was just meant to be a simple week of looking after Scott and Allison's little girl.  Having to buddy up with a werewolf in order to protect her wasn't exactly a surprise.  Falling for one was.  Especially this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulomb's Law

**Author's Note:**

> With help from @Cinderpaw. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Not Polish, dont speak polish so sorry if anything is wrong.
> 
> Wujek (uncle) (voo-yek) Peter  
> Wadera -she wolf (Va-dare-a)  
> myśliwy- Hunter (Mish-lee-wul)  
> Wilk-wolf (vilk)  
> Kutas -prick

“Are you sure about this?” Stiles asked whilst he held baby E _smé_ Melissa Mccall-Argent (what a mouth full, Stiles especially liked it as he could give her a nickname like him except less abnormal. Little Emma. 

 

Allison and Scott had been married for a year now and never got a honeymoon due to Allison being pregnant when they got married, it wasn’t a shotgun wedding even though it seemed that way because she was pregnant, but all of it was planned. One thing that wasn’t planned was Peter Hale becoming like freaking Jacob from Twilight! Fucking werewolves! It was like he had imprinted on her, he seemed to always offer to look after her and they couldn’t get him away from her. It sounds creepy but it was actually sweet once you got use to it. Lydia had a baby before them with Jackson. A little boy, Benjamin Alexander Whittemore and even with the freaking wolfs-bane (which she had to stop using because Jackson was a werewolf too) wouldn’t keep him away. She had tried so hard. But the man seemed to be drawn to caring for the 'cubs' as he so put it. Plus he was amazing at looking after him, he seemed like a different person. He made plane noises when he fed him the mushed up food and seemed to be the only one who was able to get him to stop crying ,the little monster. It was only once Lydia found Peter singing him to sleep at one of the pack nights that even though she didn’t trust him ,she gave up trying to keep him away ,he seemed harmless with the children. 

 

There was a heart in there somewhere. Deep down. 

 

One pack meeting whilst Peter was rocking Esmé to sleep, he was whispering a little story to her and Stiles couldn’t help but pay attention. There was always so much mystery shrouding Peter and Stiles loved to solve things,he was a challenge really. 

 

_“ _I remember when I did this with baby Cora, my cute little niece, Derek was only six,god he was a little brat then....at least he was happy, and I was thirteen but I didn’t care. I just had an urge to take care of her. That wasn’t normal for a thirteen year old boy but I’ve never been normal have I?Maybe because my parents didn’t do such a good job at that with me. Thank god you cant understand me” Peter chuckled as he listened to the tiny pitter patter of her beating heart. “You defiantly are named for you namesake, 'to love' , you bring a lot of love into this pack ,little cub”__

 

 _“ _All 'cause you love, love, love__  
When you know I can't love  
You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love  
You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love you” He sang in a velvet tone , it made Stiles swoon. And Esmé sleep.

 

Stiles never expected any of that, he wasn’t the same man that was burnt alive and throat slit open in his grave, he was the man who hid in the shadows when Melissa came into a room ,regret showing in his movements or the Uncle who cared for his dying niece even if he didn’t trust her ,even if she hated his guts and would take any chance to kill him again. There was one thing Peter wanted most in the world ;a family. Whether it be a biological family or pack , he wanted his family back,safe and together. It was the only thing he ever cared about. The whole revenge thing, not caring about anything but it, was because that bitch had taken away the only family that even bared to stand him unlike his parents ...

 

So Scott and Allison were now going on a honeymoon to Greece,Work and pregnancy now not in the way (Scott was now a full time veterinarian and Allison taught self defence classes when she wasn’t looking after Esmé, when Esmé starts school she will go back to her job at the gym )and now Stiles and Peter were to look after the beautiful baby girl who had curly brunette locks that sat on her shoulders for two weeks. Stiles had offered to look after the sweet little pumpkin because he had time off from work as he was study to get a doctorate. He was an EMT but that wasn’t challenging enough for him. Obviously studying was a lot of work however he hadn’t actually started the course yet and wouldn’t for another month so he was free. Peter was a chef, strangely but not strangely because apparently it is ranked 9th as a career that psychopaths go to, whom Lydia kept referring to him as Hannibal Lecter. He wasn’t a psychopath though as his behaviour was controlled and not erratic and he seemed like he felt some remorse. And for some unknown reason he jumped -no leaped- at the opportunity to look after Esmé even taking time off work to do it, Stiles had tried to reassure him that he wasn’t needed but seriously the only way this man would stop acting like a mother bear would be if you set him on fire again(again). Peter had tried to somewhat be a father figure to Scott (since he was the reason Scott was a wolf,he didn’t regret it though) ,at least in teaching him how to control the wolf more, he was no Alan Deaton though. 

 

“Stiles, all the contact numbers are on the fridge, Mom is always ready to help and Chris may seem a bit rough but he is a big teddy bear, and Dad ,if he isn’t working as per usual, will gladly distract Esmé.” Scott laughed. 'Dad' wasn’t Scott's dead beat father nope nope nope , Melissa and Stiles' father got married. (Finally!) “ And you are really great at looking after her and if you get stuck you've got the baby whisperer helping you” . Peter the baby whisperer who would have thought.   
  
“Come on little Wadera (pronounce Va-dare-a),shall we go watch Scooby doo?” Stiles chuckled cheerfully as he jiggled her up and down before hugging Scott and Allison goodbye. Peter was making her food in the Kitchen whilst Stiles overreacted whilst watching the child’s program. 

 

 

Her first word was 'uh oh' and when Stiles first heard her say it he couldn’t stop laughing,tears were coming out of his eyes. Scott had annoyed Allison that day and then he forgot to get something from the store that she wanted and you could practically feel the evil daggers that were stared into him and Stiles stood there with Esmé in his arms, when she said 'uh oh' with the context it was priceless. 

 

So as she had only just began speaking Stiles wasn’t that worried about her picking up some words. He'd taught her a few polish words but she didn’t really speak coherent words that much ,mostly gargles and high pitch screeching sounds. Which is why he was shock when this happened. 

 

“Does Little Esmé want to be an air-plane?” Peter cooed as he picked her up off of the floor and place her on his feet, stiffening his legs so when he lifted her up and down , he could hold her. She had her arms out as they both made air-plane noises which she knew off by heart because it was how Peter got her to eat her food.   


“Unca Peta. Wujek.[Voo-jek]” Esmé whined before he threw her up in the air with his legs and caught her in his arms, she couldn’t stop giggling and as addictive and contagious as children’s laughter is, Stiles was not laughing. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth bobbed open and closed like a fish. 

 

“Kutas! Don't do that again” Stiles hissed as he pulled her against him. “Don't ever repeat that word Emma.” 

 

“Stiles what did you just call Peter? “Allison chuckled intrigued. 

 

“I believe he called him what he is. A prick” Lydia inputted from behind her baby book, Jackson chuckled as he held Ben's hands. 

 

“Kutas” Esmé giggled. Stiles hands flew in the air in shock.   


“No,no,no Wadera, bad word. No.” 

 

“Uh, oh”She gasped. 

 

  
But now he and Peter had to look after her without any help. Stiles made his way to the kitchen leaving her in his bouncy chair. 

 

“Still don’t get why you are here” Stiles muttered as he opened another jar of food. 

 

“I don’t understand why you are here. Is it to entertain me?” Peter chuckled as he squeezed Stiles' ass causing the younger boy to let out a high pitch sound.   


Stiles was coddling the small girl, it was like he wanted to wrap her in bubble-wrap to keep her safe.

 

“She's a wolf you know, you could throw her at a wall and she would be peachy” He snickered and Stiles scoffed at him before he trudged up the stairs as it was her nap time,stupid Peter making her hyper after one she had ate and two she had to nap. He would know about naps at his age. 

 

He rocked her as he leant in the wicker chair next to her crib. Her big brown eyes staring into his. 

“A-a-a, kotki dwa

szare, bure obydwa

nic nie beda robiły

 _tylko_ _Esmé_ _bawiły!_ _[[1]](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ZIJhFAoTbHI)_ _”_ Stiles sang to the little girl, his pronunciation perfect. 

 

“What language is that?” Peter whispered, interest on his face as he leant on the door frame. Something Isaac does often.

 

“It's polish, my mom use to sing it too me, Dad tried” He chuckled at the memory “But he really wasn’t that good.” Peter could see that the boy was reliving a beloved memory and he knew once he was done he would be upset so he was ready to distract the boy. Peter remembered Claudia. Stiles was eight or nine when she died , but when she was alive she was the nicest human being ever. One time Peter was in the forest jumping through trees and he fell and didn’t land properly , she was wondering though the forest at that point (she did it a lot, she liked nature) and she came up to him to make sure he was okay she didn’t even know him personally, she gave him a cookie to cheer him up. He wasn’t even sad. Another point, it was a low time for him, his parents were being dicks and he had a huge ass bruise on his face which he was unable to heal as much as he tried and he bumped into her on the street and she had to make sure he was okay even offered to help cover it up he if didn’t want to go to the police about it. 

 

Stiles placed the little girl in her crib gently and quietly , leaving the night light on as they left the room. Peter pulled the younger boy into a hug, he could smell that he was upset. 

 

Peter dragged the boy down stairs and shoved him on the sofa as he put 'Tombstone' on before he exited to the kitchen entering with chocolate flavoured Ben and Jerry’s. Stiles put on his best confused face as Peter threw a spoon at him and sat down next to him. 

 

They got so engrossed in the movie that neither of them noticed they had finished the ice cream. When Peter did notice he placed the empty tub on the floor with the spoons, the place needed cleaning anyway looking after a baby is messy business. 

 

A tiring business too. Both of them ended up falling asleep on one and other. Each others heads on their shoulders. 

 

Yet when Stiles awoke properly and didn’t have blurry vision, he was no longer lay in the same position. Peter had moved him so that he was lay in between his legs, his head resting on his chest comfortably as Peter's head rested on the arm rest,one leg dangling off the sofa. And unfortunately as Stiles tried to move himself slightly he felt Peter's hard on against his ass. Stiles didn’t like to think about how he didn’t have a partner, boy or girl, or about how he hadn’t dated in the past year and a half or got laid for two years. But Peter must be desiring sexual activity as the man didn’t seem to have a girlfriend for the past five years due to opening up his own business and werewolf problems. So Stiles was not surprised by Peter's morning wood but he was shocked that it was pressing against his ass. 

 

One part of Stiles wanted to rub up against it but the other side, the one with the brain, decided against it and clambered up quietly to go and get Esmé,willing away his arousal.

 

“I'm going to bake cookies with Emma.” Stiles muttered as he noticed Peter awakening. 

  
Fuck. Peter thought as he noticed his hard on bulging in his tight jeans. Need to get a hold of yourself. 

 

Peter began thinking of Derek to get rid of his erection. Derek in a tutu and tights and bunny ears. The older wolf couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the picture in his mind but at least his erection was now gone. It's funny to think ,if Stiles was dressed like that he would be more aroused but as its Derek he cant control his laughter or if his nephew tried to come on to him he would probably throw up. Or rip the skin off his face.

 

 

And the adorable cub and mother bear were in the kitchen making a lot of noise. The smell of flour and batter were infecting his nostrils. 

 

The baking had only just begun and Stiles had flour and melted chocolate on his face and a mix of both in the shape of tiny little hand prints on his shirt. Esmé had flour over her dress and chocolate all over her mouth as she smiled a beautiful pure smile at Peter. 

 

“You know her parents are going to hate us? Giving her sweets for breakfast, Won't they E?” Peter rolled his eyes as Esmé skipped over to him and hugged him getting mess all over his clothes. Luckily he needed to change anyway. Stiles took a dusty book from a draw and opened it out in front of him scanning carefully over the pages as he flipped through.

 

“Her parents already hate one of us anyway” Stiles chimed in as he mixed ingredients in a bowl. Peter chuckled at him as he lifted Esmé onto the counter letting her roam around on top of it, Stiles was scowling at him. “Oh boo hoo, pet, she is perfectly fine” he whispered with a seductive tone into his ear, a hand placed on his ass before he went to the fridge for eggs. 

 

“E, don’t laugh at Stiles' funny face, its mean” Peter snickered as he allowed her to crack the eggs. This cookies were going to taste like shit but it was the activity that counted. Peter’s job was to watch over and be the hands of little Emma who was naturally curious of everything being laid out in front of her. Honestly he just enjoyed seeing Stiles in the ‘Mother’ role. 

 

The sugary aroma’s tingled the very senses of the toddler who’s eyes were clearly entangled with wonder as she stared through the glowing box that encased the creation she had helped with...sort of. Stiles couldn’t help but stare at the mess on the floor.   
  
“Don't worry little one, I’ll clean, let Emma wonder around outside. You can go take a shower, I can see her from here” 

 

The little wolf ran straight out of the door as soon as Peter opened it. In the backyard playing in a pile of leaves like the animal she was. But as he took his eyes off of her for one moment to clean up the floor, she started crying. _  
_

“Unca Peta” She howled, actually howled like a wolf. Peter moved at lightening speed from the kitchen to the back yard to find her fallen over on the concrete gripping her knee which she had scrapped.

 

“It's alright, duckling, it doesn’t hurt. Let me kiss it better” He rubbed her knee sucking away the pain before he placed a gently kiss on her knee. Never once did it cross Stiles mind that Peter would be a good father, but that’s the thing kids, children , don’t judge they accept people no matter what because they love unconditionally and that is all Peter wants. 

 

It's obviously all he wants is love.   
  
Last night , Stiles was in a deep slumber in Scott and Allison's bed , Peter in the spare room ,when he was awoken by howling and crying. Stiles trips over just about everything stubbing his toe on the drawers before he even got to the light switch. When the hallway was illuminated he was greeted by the sight of a glowing eyes Peter comforting the baby wolf. She missed her parents and when she had ventured out to find them, she was frightened by the dark still not use to the werewolf vision. The older wolf was acting out a scene with her bunny teddy before he made it jump on her and then began to tickle her. The smile that grew on his face when the laughter met his ears was beautiful and pure, his eyes were glowing but not fluorescently any-more yet from happiness and love. Stiles couldn’t help but wish the scene in front of him could last forever. 

 

 

 

“Whose a little Myśliwy(Mish-lee-wul)?” Stiles chuckled as he stood in the kitchen in just a towel, as Peter put a bandage on her knee-it wasn’t needed but she is a child so its precedent- his nipples were hard from the cold air from outside and when Peter looked up, it was the only thing he could stare at. And now Stiles was boiling from the blush that crept up his body. 

 

 

The attention was very much appreciated but it felt wrong to soak it up when there was a child, so Stiles quickly exited the kitchen to go get dressed. 

 

It was Peter's turn to shower and when he had finished having time to himself he searched the whole house for the two of them only to find them outside. 

 

 _“The Grand old Duke of York he had ten thousand men_  
He marched them up to the top of the hill  
And he marched them down again.  
When they were up, they were up  
And when they were down, they were down  
And when they were only halfway up  
They were neither up nor down.” Stiles sang as he pushed Emma on the swing stood in front of her. She laughed at him as he did actions to the song like he was marching up and down the hill. 

 

It confused Peter that Stiles was the only ones out of the pack that didn’t have a partner nor a child. Boyd and Erica had ran off together to Europe and they got updates now and then of their twins, two little boys. Derek was with Isaac and they honestly weren't even thinking of adopting they were so caught up in each other lately. Cora ended up with Aiden but they only care about werewolf stuff and working. Danny and Ethan were still together, but Danny was a wolf now. It seemed Stiles was also the only human left. Additionally Peter had no partner either but what did he expect? He was a dick, he knew that, but he did try to ground himself and act better. 

 

And yet Stiles was the best anyone could ever wish for. 

 

He was good with children, he could cook, he was blunt about his opinion, you could have intellectual conversations with him and to top it off he looked like he was sent from the heavens. Stiles had grown a lot, not in height or weight but he had matured. He no longer looked like the vulnerable little teenage boy with a baby face.

 

“Hey little bug, isn't Stiles great at singing?” Peter gasped overenthusiasticly ,winking at Stiles before he picked her out of the plastic swing and span round with her. Stiles was starting to fall for the older wolf and he was having a moral battle about it. Years. It **had** been years since Peter had killed anyone. And the most important thing in that is only one of those lives were innocent. Ever since Peter's rebirth as zombie wolf, he was different, kinder, caring, still cunning at points but not homicidal or psychopathic. 

 

Lord, was he hot!Have you seen that ass? 

 

Someone his age does not have an ass like that. (He isn't old but still.)

 

Peter's hand was grasped by little Emma as she had decided that they were going to play in a mud puddle, it was funny to see him waddle with his back hunched. Stupid wolves. Stiles didn’t think he was going to be dragged into it, yet Peter somehow defied physics and threw mud at his face. 

 

A whole mud war ensued, it was epic. And Sargent Mccall-Argent was victorious. 

 

But definitely the most messy. 

 

Stiles had to wipe his watch clean to look at the time as the sun started to set. Naptime.

 

 

Stiles was the one who bathed her because Peter found it weird if he did. Scott and Stiles were basically brothers and Stiles treated Emma as his own child. 

 

The bathing didn’t last long, as most of the water ended up on Stiles and the tiles on the floor. It was Peter's turn to put her to bed, due to Stiles being soaked and covered in more mud and not wanting to traipse it into the kids room. But when he heard an acoustic guitar playing a familiar tune he couldn’t help but go and see, curiosity got the better of him. 

 

Peter was playing the same tune he sang to her before ,' love love love' by Of Monsters And Men. And Stiles decided to sing softly along to it as they put Esmé to sleep. 

 

 _''Well maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away_  
Yeah maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it  
Yeah maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person  
Well baby, I know

And these fingertips, will never run through your skin  
And those bright blue eyes can only meet mine across a room  
Filled with people that are less important than you'

 

The older wolf's eyes widened as he never heard the boy coming. Nor expected him to sing. But the little wolf was asleep in minutes, the fastest she had ever gone to sleep for them. The door was left slightly ajar and a owl shaped night light left on. 

 

Stiles and Peter both gathered in the bathroom for a moment, deciding who would shower first, Stiles said Peter due to him going first this morning but Peter decided differently. Peter threw off his own clothes,standing there in just boxers. The older wolf's hands rested on Stiles' hips before they travelled to undo his belt buckle, the only thing Stiles could hear was the blood in his ears and the metallic clanging of his zip being undone. Peter's lips were curled upwards as his hands trailed underneath Stiles' button up shirt before lifting it over the boy's head, placing a small nip on one of Stiles' nipples causing the boy's knee's to buck underneath him. Peter caught him letting him get his balance back before he slipped off both of their boxers guiding him into the shower with him. The whole time Stiles was unable to form any words just gasp and bob his mouth like a fish. 

 

As the water began running over them both, did it actually click for the Stiles that he was naked in a shower with Peter freaking Hale. This couldn’t be happening. Peter could see every part of him and he couldn’t move away he was frozen. Peter was holding his hands gently though as he leant in to whisper in his ear. 

“ You have a lovely voice when you sing, I wonder if I can make you make some wonderful sounds too”

 

Stiles whimpered and yelped at the same time, before Peter's mouth came crashing against his and Stiles' back was against the cold tile wall whilst his front was pressed against the warmth of a muscular werewolf. He licked immediately into Stiles' mouth, demanding as Stiles' finger tangled into his wet hair. Stiles kissed back frantically, mostly just wet movements of his lips .It had been so long since he had just let himself go in a kiss. Peter swallowed his groans, drew Stiles' bottom lip into his mouth to suck on and then bite at, gently; licked behind his teeth and over the roof of his mouth, devouring.  


When Peter pulled away Stiles was leant against his chest panting for air, whilst Peter's hand rested on Stiles' ass.. 

 

“No,no no no. We cant be doing this” Stiles moaned as he pushed Peter's hands off of him ,blush up to his ears ,as Peter watched his ass intently ,finger marks left from where he had gripped, as he climbed out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist(His erection making it hard...pun intended) as he quietly sprinted out of the bathroom and to the room he was staying in .

 

 

…......

 

“Oh. My. God.” Stiles murmured to himself. What had he let himself do? They were here to look after a defenceless, needy baby not get each others rocks off. He expected Peter to come say sorry, or maybe he didn’t expect it but wanted it. The man had not done anything wrong though and hell he had enjoyed it but it felt like it couldn’t happen. 

 

….......

 

For once Stiles was awoken by his alarm clock not crying or howling. He picked up his hand-held camcorder and began tiptoeing around to the spare room, aiming the filming camera at his sleeping form. He moved as close as he could so that the camera was right on his face, he jumped when Peter's eyes jolted open and then he was pulled onto the single bed. They both burst out laughing when Peter got accidentally elbowed in the chin due to Stiles reflexes. The younger boy picked up the camera from off the floor where it had fell and practically skipped to Esmé's room where she was using the guard rail to help her stand up. 

 

After he cleaned her up , he filmed her attempting to get down the last of the three bottom stairs, using her butt instead of her feet. He then filmed her as she ran (more like walked at the fastest pace she could) to her toys. She enjoyed talking to the camera but Stiles had to clean the kitchen and make her breakfast and Peter would not take the camcorder. They were taking in turns to do jobs each day. 

 

He could hear 'Sesame Street' playing the background as he put her food in a plastic little mermaid bowl and threw away all rubbish in the kitchen , wiping the sides before he turned the camcorder back on as he carried in her food, wanting to see her reaction. Not what he actually got. Which was gold. 

 

Her giggles filled the house as Peter gasped when he pulled a coin out from behind her ear. He even performed a few card tricks with her snap picture cards. He never expected Peter to pretend to pull a toy rabbit out of a hat either. And have it all on tape. Stiles couldn’t stifle his lap as he sat down to feed Esmé. 

 

“What's so funny?” Peter growled. 

 

“The fact you know magic” Stiles snickered as he did the choo choo train to get her to open her mouth. 

 

“You know real magic” Peter replied abruptly, Stiles didn’t think anyone knew that since he hadn’t needed to do magic for a long time. He used it with the earth, using the environment to his advantage but he hadn’t done it in front of people for a while. “You have a spark” 

 

Stiles ignored the older man as his tone went suggestive again like in the shower last night. 

 

“We need to go grocery shopping, should Wujek go shopping by himself?” Stiles announced unable to look the man in the eyes, asking Emma like she would actually answer and not just giggle. 

 

Peter was the one to strap her in the back of the car. And was also the one to drive whilst Stiles sang nursery rhymes with Emma.

 

As they pushed the trolley around the store , people kept giving them weird looks, not that Stiles was paying attention he was too busy ticking things off of the shopping list and picking things out of the trolley that Peter let Emma put in. 

 

“Dude, please stop, looking after you and her is exhausting.” Stiles whined. 

 

“Look, Stiles that girl is interested in you, gasp!” He faked shocked and well interest. “Apparently Women like men who can look after children, instantaneously their loins begin to stir.” 

 

“This is not the discovery channel,so stop talking like it is, plus she probably thinks we are together.” Stiles snorted as he stole the cart from the older man who was squinting and trying to wrap his head around that concept. 

 

“Why are you still single?” 

 

“I don’t get why it matters?” Stiles huffed, before he began playing with the kids toys with Emma.

 

 

After the shopping Emma was worn out so Stiles put her for a nap which was nice because Peter was cooking dinner for them both. Which was awkward. But still lovely. 

 

The day seemed full of surprised because when Stiles got closer to the kitchen he could hear a very cheesy song playing and what was worse was that Peter ' Always been an Alpha' Hale was singing along to it. And swinging his hips as he cut the vegetables for the .

 _“ _hey Mickey__  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey!  
Hey, hey, Hey Mickey.

  
 _Hey, Mickey!_  
You've been around all night  
And that's a little long  
You think you've got it right  
But I think you got it wrong  
But can't you say goodnight  
So you can take me home Mickey” 

  
  
Stiles laughed so much that he actually fell on the floor. 

 

Peter snarled at him playfully before he helped him up,not letting go of his hand. The older man pushed the boy against the counter capturing his mouth as he lifted the boy onto the counter so he could have better friction when he dragged their bodies flush together to then wrap Stiles' legs around his waist. 

 

“God , you are so beautiful and intelligent” Peter mumbled against Stiles' lips. “I just want all of you” And Stiles wanted him too ,the sleepless nights and sex dreams explained that, but he couldn’t. 

They were here for Emma. “Everyone is always put before yourself aren’t they?” Peter rolled his eyes before he unclipped Stiles from his body and lowered himself so his mouth was on the zip of Stiles' jeans. The button undid with a metallic pop and in two swift movements one with his mouth and the other with his hands, Stiles' boxers and pants were discarded on the kitchen tiled floor. Stiles couldn’t help but gasp at the cold air when it hit his erected member, and gulp at the way Peter made eye contact with him before he licked the slit in the tip. 

 

Oh.My.God. It was so wrong for Stiles to be getting a blow job on his best-friend/brothers kitchen counter. His bare ass was on the granite worktop that the couple had work so hard to pay for, he doubted that they had even been 'adventurous' in here yet due to the baby. But the contrast of the cold AC air and the warmth of Peter's tongue running up and down his cock, was enough to make him shiver and convulse. 

 

Stiles' obscenely long fingers were tangled in Peter's hair begging,pulling for more. Stiles bucked his hips up, causing Peter to choke. Peter pulled away, gasping for breath before he chuckled at the boy.   
Peter worked him with his lips and tongue and teeth until he could tell he on the edge of losing it. He pulled back, licking away the saliva he'd left trailing over Stiles.

 

“Peter, please...” Stiles begged and pleaded ,Peter could only watch the boy's cock twitch for more. 

 

He wrapped his criminal lips around the head before he began bobbing his head. The heat had coiled up in Stiles' belly again, and he didn’t bother biting back the moan when Peter took him his throat again with a moan of his own. Stiles let his hands slide from Peter's head to his shoulders where he could have some leverage to grasp at something as his breathing quickened. 

 

“Peter” Stiles groaned in warning but Peter didn’t pull off and just kept up the suction.

 

Knock. Knock. 

 

Was the only thing that pulled them out of their haze and Peter swallowed the whole of his cock,chuckling as Stiles' knuckles turned white as he clenched the counter-top. The vibrations were tipping him over the edge. Yet it was when Peter started using his hands as well did he finally come inside Peter's mouth, practically drooling as he muffled his orgasm with his hand, his eyes rolled into the back of his head when Peter swallowed it all then licked him clean. He left Stiles on the counter to dress himself as he went to answer the door. 

 

“Why hello to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?” Peter snarked as he opened the front door. 

 

“To check neither of you have killed each other... ” Lydia's tone had slight acid in it. “Also Esmé is meant to have a play date with Ben” 

 

“Why is my nephew's boytoy with you?” Isaac growled at him. But his angered expression turned to one of shock when he walked into the house and his nose was hit with the smell of spunk and sex. Isaac whispered into Lydia's ear and Peter could hear every word.   
  
“It seems that we are taking Esmé with us due to unforeseen but slight predictable circumstances. Have fun” Lydia chirped as she made her way upstairs to Esmé up from her nap and to collect the essentials. 

 

When Stiles finally came into the lounge, Isaac was looking at him like a kicked puppy,like he had betrayed him. 

 

He knew. Fuck. Stupid Peter as his mouth. Fucking werewolves.

 

Stiles couldn’t look him in the eye as he messed with his hoodies zip. The air seemed even more dense when Lydia gave him the eye whilst she held Esmé in her arms, Isaac looking after Ben. Lydia gave Stiles one last look before she closed the door behind her, Esmé screeching happily a good bye. 

 

 

“Shall we finish what we started?” Peter whispered in to Stiles' ear. Stiles was recording Esmé's goodbye when Peter pushed him against the wall, causing him to drop the camera. 

 

Peter's hands roamed his body, rubbing at his most sensitive places. Stiles was trying his hardest to stifle the moans. Already his clothes were discarded on the floor and Peter was slowly strip teasing for him as he stood ,his back against the wall,naked. 

 

Peter began sucking at his neck,lapping up the saliva he left ,biting where he had sucked in bruises to his pale skin then licking up the blood that was drawn. He repeatedly did the same actions as he trailed down to Stiles' nipples causing very loud gasps from the boy who shivered under the touch of his tongue running over the hard pink nubs. When he was happy with how ruined Stiles was he slide a clawed nail through the boy's happy trial which cause him to breathe in ,equally turned on and scared. 

 

“You really are beautiful” Peter whispered seductively before he caressed the boy's wrists. 

 

Not missing a beat Stiles grabbed Peter's shoulders pulled himself up and gracefully resumed his position from earlier, his legs wrapping around Peter's hips.

Peter braced himself against the wall with a forearm and lined himself up with one hand and slowly began to push his way in.

 

“You aren’t going to break me.” Stiles said as he tightened his leg lock and slipped down the wall a little pushing himself fully onto his cock.

 

That was all the invitation the wolf needed to discard his concern and do what they both wanted him to do. Fuck Stiles against a wall, hard and fast. The way Stiles' back curved off of the wall was causing Peter's heart and dick to go at a million miles per hour. 

 

“How no one has jumped your bones these past few years amazes me” Peter grunted as he pinned his hands above his head and thrust in and out harder. 

 

“You love the sound of your voice don’t you? You talk more than I do” Stiles panted sarcastically. Peter chuckled at the boy.

 

“Not as much as I love these sounds I am causing you to make” Peter retorted purposely hitting Stiles' prostrate with a lot of pressure, the boy melted and shivered, his legs bucking against Peter's waist the only thing holding him up being Peter's body and the wall. “You moan like a virgin whore” 

 

 _Stiles bit into Peter's shoulder as he knew he was close, but Peter let go of the boy's hand plucking his head back up so that he could crash there lips together. The younger man came spurts of come on both of their stomachs as he moaned Peter's name into his mouth. The wolf_ bucked up a final time before groaning low and long against his skin ,coming inside Stiles. It was uncomfortable but they collapsed against one another for a few minutes. Peter brought the boy's wrist to his mouth and placed a small kiss on the places he left finger shaped bruises and claw marks before he bite into the skin ,embedding his teeth. 

 

When Peter had finished causing the boy to orgasm from the marking ,he picked him up and placed him on top of him on the sofa. 

 

“I think I’m getting too old for this” Peter sighed as Stiles kissed his chin , his stubble irritating his soft bruised lips. 

 

“Not my fault , Bad touch bear” Stiles giggled. 

 

The next few days were bliss for the pair, they had their own little piece of heaven with a family, both wanted one. 

 

“Thank you both soo much, like I’m surprised Stiles didn’t poison you or you didn't rip his throat out but Emma is in good health so thank you. Hope you have a nice evening.” Allison chirped as Scott cooed over his little girl. 

 

“See you tomorrow , Scott,” Stiles shouted as he climbed into his car,Peter getting in the other side. “Do you think they know?” Peter chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“Oh they left a tape, Stiles must have hogged the camera again.” Scott laughed. 

 

“Let me just put Esme down for her nap.” Allison announced as she took the little girl upstairs whilst Scott put the tape in. The first thing Scott heard was, 'Shall we finish what we started' and then it went down hill from there. Allison nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her husband make a sound like he had acid thrown on his face. “Baby, are you okay?” 

 

“I'm going to kill those two! They have scarred me for life!”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1- http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ZIJhFAoTbHI


End file.
